Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reproducing images and an image-processing apparatus using the method.
Related Art
Conventional digital copiers, multi-function peripherals or other copy apparatuses are typically used to scan originals with the same size, and then the output corresponding to the size is executed. Some copy apparatuses have a certificate or 2-in-1 copy function to satisfy the user's requirement for copying the certificate. If a certificate, such as an identification card, is to be copied, the user can set the machine to a certificate copying mode before copying, and then start a copy process. Although the contents of the front and reverse sides of the certificate can be printed on the same page of the sheet, the user must know how to place the certificate, and the user has already known the sizes of the certificate and the copy sheet, wherein the size of the certificate is usually much smaller than one half of the size of the copy sheet. Thus, the copier needs not to perform the size determination and comparison.
Furthermore, when the user has a stack of originals with different sizes to be copied, the user only can copy the originals on the copy sheets with the same size, and then perform the cropping processes. In this manner, a lot of sheets are wasted, and this is disadvantageous to the environment protective requirement. Although the typesetting can be performed through the image processing software, it is time-consuming to perform the typesetting, and it is a great obstruction to the user who is unfamiliar with the software operation.